


Locker Room

by Syrenslure



Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: F/M, Masterbation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-14
Updated: 2014-01-14
Packaged: 2018-01-08 14:38:00
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1133821
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Syrenslure/pseuds/Syrenslure
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sometimes a girl just needs to relieve a little <em>tension</em>.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Locker Room

The new generator model wasn't fully shock-proof yet, and caused an almost constant, small vibration throughout the room. The simulations were mostly running themselves at this point, with little input from her, leaving her mind too much time to wander and daydream. It was starting to make her restless and not a little damp around the edges from the combination of her low grade arousal and the sweat starting to bead at her hairline from the effort not to squirm on her stool.

She decided to take advantage of a lull in the testing to take care of the problem. She didn't want to head too far away. She was still on duty, but the locker-room was just down the hall, and none of the assigned teams were due in or out this afternoon. She ducked inside, and headed for one of the stalls at the back of the room, trying for a little privacy. She closed the door and slid the lock in place, and stood there for a minute and let her forehead rest against the cool metal of the door to catch her breath.

Concentrating on her breathing was just making her aware of the tingle in her limbs and the need between her legs. She pressed her thighs together a few times, drawing it out, and letting her excitement start to build into something more. Flicking open her belt and the fly of her bdu's, she turned, slid her feet forward a few feet to brace herself, and pressed her shoulders against the door. She slipped he fingers into her panties and traced them through the wetness that she found there.

She gently passed the length of her two fingers up either side of her clit, before drawing them out of her pants. She rubbed the pad of her thumb across them, smearing the wetness over them, and then sucked her fingers into her mouth, tasting the salty tang of her own arousal as her tongue played over the joints, sensitizing the flesh. She teased her own lips and teeth and tongue, drawing it out and letting snippets of fantasy play out – other fingers and cocks in her mouth, putting on a show for a lover who wanted to see her, seducing a helpless consort.

When she found herself sucking hard on her fingers and swallowing her moans as her hips sought friction from the air, she took those same fingers, wet with her saliva and plunged them into her slick sex. Her head knocked against the door and she grunted a bit, as she began to fuck herself on her own fingers. Her eyes were drifting shut of their own accord, and she could barely keep quiet, as worked herself hard and fast, sliding her thumb over her clit with each thrust of her hand.

She was so close – almost there, when she heard the door open and voices in the outer room. She froze, as if the tiniest move would give her away, even though no one could see her. She hadn't flipped the sign on the door, not wanting to draw attention to herself, and now she was stuck.

She couldn't hear what they were saying, but she recognized the familiar rumble of Teal'c's voice, along with Jack's and Daniel's replies. She could hear their locker doors opening and closing, and something about a shower. She had completely forgotten about the team workout session that she had begged off from yesterday, claiming to need time for the experiment currently running in her lab, down the hall.

Before she could consciously realize what she was doing, her fingers were tracing slow, easy circles around her clit, and teasing her opening, as she matched sounds to images. The soft rustle of cloth as Jack pulled his t-shirt off and dropped it on the bench. Daniel kicking of his sneakers and shedding those ugly, threadbare sweatpants he liked. Teal'c in all his naked glory, with his towel slung over his shoulder and his firm, full ass as he headed toward the shower.

Her breath was soft, huffing gasps from her open mouth, as she tried to be quiet, praying that she wouldn't get caught, praying to come, but 'Oh, god, almost… not yet… so good… so close… make it last' as a whimper caught in her throat and she played out erotic consequences of getting caught in her mind that had nothing to do with reality, but served to ratchet her pleasure higher and higher. It was one of them, all of them, any of them, catching her, confronting her, bending her over for their cocks in her cunt and her mouth. Fingers on her, mouths, fucking her, sucking her, making her come in wave after wave.

The fingers of her free hand scrabbled for purchase on the door, and then she shoved her knuckles into her mouth as she shook in mindless pleasure to the parade of images like a projector roll on fast forward. Then her mind was blank, and her body shifting toward languor as she started to come down from her high. The water from the showers was still running, hitting the tiles, splashing off of the firm bodies across the room, and she waited it out, casually stroking herself through her aftershocks, waiting for the sharp edge to fade a bit so that it could build again.

She roughly palmed her own breast with her free hand, tugging and pulling, and twisting at the nipple to send little shivers of molten electricity to her core, as she strained to hear the low rumble of their voices and let them play over her damp skin. She thinks about their positions being reversed, about being caught in the shower by her lover who watches and waits and huskily asks her to touch herself. She can almost feel the water running over her own skin, as she picks up the pace, roughly pressing the base of her clit against her pubic bone, rubbing there, and occasionally sliding through the wetness to brush over the sensitive tip.

She comes again, just as the last shower is shut off, and she almost doesn't catch herself in time as she tries to cry out.

"Did you hear that?" she hears Daniel ask, and freezes in mortification. She wants to hurry up and make herself presentable in case she is about to get caught, but is frozen, afraid to move.

"Hear what?" Jack answers, and then they are off on some banter about Jack being old and hard of hearing, but it's close, too close – because she knows them, knows they could keep this up as a distraction even as they spring their trap, and her heart hasn't stopped racing.

Finally, she feels ridiculous and her legs are starting to cramp a bit. She slowly straightens up and starts to set herself to rights. As she quietly stretches and yawns, she realizes that she feels good. She may not have the courage to do this again anytime soon, but she's definitely got some fantasy material to last a good while. As soon as she's out of here, home, with a nice glass of wine. Maybe, she'll even tell Janet about it.

  
Disclaimer: All publicly recognizable characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. The original characters and plot are the property of the author. No money is being made from this work. No copyright infringement is intended.

This story archived at <http://panthermoon.com/dreaming/viewstory.php?sid=107>  



End file.
